Summer Home
by Sassy08
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are going to stay at the beach at a summer home. The air conditioner is broken, its raining, there’s a ghost going after girls, Danny’s going insane, and to top it off, there’s a guy hitting on Sam.
1. Vacation Plans

Title- Summer Home

Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are going to stay at the beach at a summer home. The air conditioner is broken, its raining, there's a ghost going after girls, Danny's going insane, and to top it off, there's a guy hitting on Sam.

I know this story line has been used a lot and all but I just really wanted to do one of my own. I'm going to try to make it as original as possible though.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Danny Phantom, but if I did, whoa!

* * *

Chapter One:- Vacation Plans

Danny had just finished packing for his summer vacation. There were now clothes all over his already messy room.

He had just turned 17 and his parents were allowing him, Sam, and Tucker to spend a week up at his uncle's summer house while his uncle was away. No parents, no adults, no rules, no wrong or right, all fun! Or so they thought.

"Please tell me a ghost came in and did this to your room." Sam said walking into his mess of a room.

"Well technically, I'm half ghost," Danny said turning around to face her. "So yes. A ghost did this." He smiled while she shook her head smiling back at him.

"You make a mess like this at the summer home," She threatened. "I'll kill you."

"Awww Sammy-kins" He said teasing her with the nickname her mom used. "You know you wouldn't kill me. Who would save you then?" He asked walking toward her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can save myself." She told him. "Besides, you're the one who always gets me into trouble or danger to begin with." She laughed.

Sam hadn't really changed much over the years. She had toned down the goth thing but still had a hint of it showing. Her hair was down more but still about the same length. She remained wearing clothes looking like she had when she was 14. She didn't really care to change her style.

Danny on the other hand, had changed a bit. Three years of ghost fighting did his body good. He was more muscular but not to the point of a jock or anywhere near Dash. But he wasn't that lanky looking boy anymore either. Barely anyone knew though because he still wore baggy clothes. Inside, he was still the same old Danny Fenton though. He was still a little clumsy, messy, unorganized, adorable, and cute.

"Hey guys lets get going!" They heard Tucker yell from down the stairs.

"So you got everything?" Sam asked him.

"I think so." He responded looking around.

"I hope so cuz if you did, you're never going to find it now." She smiled at him and all he did was gently push her with his shoulder as he walked out of his room.

"You guys finally ready?" Tucker asked when they came down.

"It didn't take us long." Danny said setting down his suitcase.

"We could have gotten down faster if Danny's room wasn't a mess."

"You're not gonna let that go. Are you?" He asked her.

"Nope." She smiled at him.

"Alright are you guys all set?" Maddie said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah I think so. Lets head out guys." Sam and Tucker started out but Maddie pulled her son aside for a second.

"Now I can trust that you'll be able to control yourself?" She asked.

"Please Mom! What do you really think I'm going to do? Pick up some girl over there and make a stupid mistake?" He laughed a little as he said that then walked away.

"No, I'm more worried about one girl in particularly." She said more to herself as she watched Danny walk over to Sam.

"Alright, so we're all set then." Tucker said getting into the passenger side of the car.

"Yep I guess so." Sam said closing the trunk then getting into the back seat of the car. "You ready Danny?"

"Yeah lets go." He walked over to his mom and dad. "Bye guys." He hugged them then got into the car.

"Be careful!" Maddie yelled as they drove off.

"And call me if you see any ghosts!" Jack yelled at the last moment. "Our little boy, on his first real vacation. What's there to worry about?"

"Do you remember your first vacation with a girl?"

"Oh." Jack started running down the street. "Danny get back here! You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

I know it's short but that's howI want the first chptr to be. The chptrs will get longer and more interesting along the way, I promise. 

It might be a little while until I get the next chapter up. I'm also working on a JN fic at the moment so...


	2. The Ride There

Summer Home

Chapter Two:- The Ride There

Danny rolled his eyes as he saw his dad run down the driveway yelling at him. Tucker and Sam just laughed.

"That's my dad for you." Danny said smiling a little too as he turned the corner.

"Yeah well, my parents were saying the same kind of things." Sam said then started mimicking them. "Don't do this. Don't do that. Don't go near boys."

"Hmmm. My parents didn't say anything about me." Tucker told them. Danny and Sam looked at him for a moment. "It must be that I'm that mature."

"I have no comment." Sam said then looked back out the window.

"Yeah. I'm with her." Then turned his attention back to the road.

"Of course your with her. You like her, you have to take her side." Tucker teased.

"Hey!" Danny gave him a quick shove. Tucker shoved him back causing Danny to swirve onto the other side of the road. They saw a truck coming right at them. They heard Tucker scream like a girl as Danny turned the car intangible. "Tucker relax." He said once they got through the truck onto the right side of the road.

"You two play nice from now on." Sam said trying to calm her heart rate down. "Thank god no one else saw that."

"Yeah no kidding." Danny said trying to now focus on the road. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam told him then looked over at Tucker. "Uhh... I don't think he is though." Danny took a quick glance at Tucker to see him wide eyed, holding onto the arm rests very tight.

"Tucker?" He tried to snap him out of whatever transe like thing he was in. "Sam, a little help here." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got right next to Tucker.

"TUCKER!" She yelled into his ear.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled rubbing his ear.

"Had to get your attention somehow." She shrugged then sat back down. Danny just laughed a little.

The drove awhile with Sam looking out the window trying to drown out Tucker's singing voice with her own thoughts, Danny just driving and Tucker...well...singing.

"Okay on the ride home I sit up front and you sit in back." Sam said to Tucker.

"Why?" Danny asked a little confused himself.

"That way I can pick the music." Danny flashed her a smile in the rearview mirror. She smiled back at him but he broke the gaze to pay attention to the road.

"This is gonna take us forever!" Tucker complained. "Can't you fly us there or something?"

"The car too?" Danny questioned him and Tucker just nodded. "Do you know how heavy that would be even when intangible?" He shook his head at Tucker.

"At least go intangible and drive us through the rest of these cars."

"The less you complain, the faster we'll get there." Sam suggested

"How does that happen?"

"I don't know. It's how time works. If you really want to know, go ask Clockwork." Tucker was quiet for a minute then started complaining again. "Ahhh!" She yelled. "Shut up you nerd!" Danny chuckled a little.

"Hey!" Tucker turned around to face her. "I'm a techno geek not a nerd." He then turned back to face the front agian.

"Nerd." She said a little quieter this time. Tucker was about to say something and turn around again when Danny inturupted.

"Okay now _you two_ play nice." He stopped the car at a stop light then he turned to smile at them when his eyes met with Sam's.

"Danny." Tucker said trying to get his friend's attention after awhile.

"Huh? What?" He broke his stare.

"Green light dude." He pointed toward the stop light.

"Oh." Danny continued to drive while Sam tried to hide her smile and blush from the boys.

"Hey Danny, do you think Amity will be okay without you?" Tucker asked.

"We checked to make sure everyone was in the ghost zone before we left." Danny said with no worry in his voice.

"Besides, if Amity can't last one week without him," Sam added. "I think they need more help."

"True." Tucker agreed. "But you know our town."

"I think they'll be fine for one week." Danny said. "Now lets stop talking about ghosts for now." Just as he finished that sentence, his ghost sense went off.

"Irony." Tucker told him.

"It sucks don't it?" Sam teased a little as Danny pulled over and hid in the bushes to go ghost. Sam got out of the car to see what was going to happen. "I don't see anything. Do you?"

"Nothing." Danny said coming out in his ghost form. "But there's gotta be a ghost here somewhere."

"I'll get the thermos out of my bag just in case." Tucker said pulling out his suitcase from the back of the car. He opened it out and out came...

"I am the box ghost!" He yelled. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Oh c'mon!" Danny complained. "Does the word vacation mean nothing to you ghosts!" He turned human again. "Tucker would you like to?"

"Sure." He aimed the thermos and shot the ray at the Box Ghost.

"You cannot contain me in your cylinder like container for long!" He yelled.

"He says that every time." Sam shook her head and slid back into the car.

"Yeah its getting old after 3 years." Danny said getting back into the car as well.

"It was old after 3 hours." Tucker said following the rest of them into the car.

The rest of the ride was just like a simple ride to the mall or something. Casual talk about school, ghosts, and the topic that made Sam want to kill someone, Paulina or worse, the new girl popular girl in school. Name of Vixen. Well okay her real name was Vivian but meant the same thing to Sam.

Sam changed the topic from the popular girls to anything else very quickly.

"Why don't you like talking about them?" Danny asked her.

"Because they're stuck up and rude. Especialy the new girl."

"Yeah but she's hot." Tucker smiled at Danny as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh please." Sam groaned and leaned her head on the window. "Are we almost there?"

"Now who's complaining?" Tucker teased her.

"I wasn't complaining, I was asking."

"We're here so both of you, chill." Danny told them pulling into the driveway.


	3. Getting Comfortable

Summer Home

Chapter Three:- Getting Comfortable

I know there hasn't been much D/S yet but I plan to kick it up in the next few chptrs, i'm trying to make this story last long.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and parked the car. They all got out to stretch their legs a little before unloading. 

"Oh Danny." Tucker said trying to sound rich and sophisticated. "Fly the luggage into the house would you?"

"Oh sure thing." Danny threw Tucker's suitcases at him then laughed when he dropped them on his feet.

"Stop messing around and lets unpack." Sam said getting her own suitcases. "The sooner we unpack, the sooner we can hit the beach."

"Why do you want to go? All you'll do is sit around in that cape thing." Tucker said

"You know I haven't worn that sinse last year." Sam defended. "Besides, I got a new swimming suit I want to try out."

"Did you finaly get a bikini this time?" Tucker teased. Sam just glared at him. She had been wearing one pieces forever. She had good reason while she was 'goth' but even after, she refused to wear anything else. It was just the way she was, stubborn sometimes.

She walked into the house. The front door led to the living room like area with a tv, a three person couch, and a few lamps. To the right was the kitchen and straight ahead was the bedroom door. The bathroom connected to the kitchen and the bedroom. (A/N: I know weird house right?)

"Uhh Danny!" Sam called when she went into the bedroom.

"What!" He called back.

"Did your uncle tell you there was only one bed?" She asked as he walked in the front door.

"What?" He asked in shock. "One bed?"

"Yeah, a queen sized bed... one." She told him as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah well uhh..." The bedroom was pretty empty even for how small it was. It only had the bed, a dresser with a mirror, and a bear rug. "He didn't mention that."

"Oh my god!" She yelled.

"I know, I mean how-"

"Not that!" Danny turned around to face her. "This!" She cried pointing at the bear rug. "I can't stay here with this poor creature staring at me!"

"Sam." He walked over to her and grabbed her arms as she continued to yell. He was a few inches taller than her so he now had to look down at her. "Relax, it's fake." She calmed down a little after hearing that. "You want me to put it in the shed anyways?" He offered then she nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Tuker asked when he saw Danny carrying the rug. "And who's your friend?"

"Sam wants me to put it in the shed." Danny explained

"Women." He groaned.

"Tell me 'bout it." Danny agreed then continued to the shed. After he put the rug in the shed and locked it, his ghost sense went off. "Ugh. Not this week! One week is all I want!" He shouted to mainly no one. He ignored whatever ghost made his sense go off and went back inside.

"Why do you get the bed?" He heard Tucker yell.

"Because I'm a girl!"

"So what! If you take the floor, Danny and I can have the bed. Why make two people suffer the floor?"

"I ain't sleeping with you!" Danny inturupted. Sam laughed a little at his response. "Just let Sam have the bed, Tuck."

"Then we _both_ have to sleep on the floor." Tucker complained. "Like I said, why make two suffer?"

"Fine. Then Danny and I can take the bed." Both boys stopped and stared at her. "What?" Sam asked. "I think we're old enough to handle it by now."

"Yeah. Works for me." Danny said shrugging.

"Hold on! Why Danny? Why don't I get the bed?" Tucker complained.

"Tucker!" They both yelled.

"Okay I got it... I got it." He said winking at Danny.

"I saw that!" Sam yelled. "Ugh... boys!" Sam walked out of the room.

"You honestly think that's why I want the bed." Danny asked.

"Yeah. But just as a warning, I will be sleeping on the floor, in that room." Tucker smiled. "Don't try anything too naughty."

"Gross!" Danny blushed a little at the thought. "I don't like Sam like that." _Now that's a complete lie. _He thought in his head. Danny knew that he liked Sam, what he didn't know yet, was just how much he loved her. Tucker opened his mouth to say something but Danny held his hand up before he could say anything. "No I don't. End of disscusion."

"I'm gonna go change into my suit then we can go down to the beach!" Sam called from the bathroom.

"What happened to unpacking?" Danny asked.

"They'll be time for that tonight. We only have a little time for the beach."

"Works for me." He said then went to change in the bedroom.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled "Where do I change?"

"You have to wait."

"Fine." He sat on the couch and waited.

While Danny was in bedroom looking for his swimming suit, he heard Sam and Tucker.

"Oh my god!" He sounded truly shocked.

"Shut it Tucker." Sam threatened.

"But..." He protested. "You... and..." He was obviously too shocked to get words out.

"Tucker." She growled.

"For him?" He whispered.

"NO! No way!" She yelled at him. By now Danny was curious as to what was happening. He found his suit, changed, and walked out.

"What's goi-" He stopped midsentence and his jaw dropped. "Uhhh..." Was all he could get out.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go change now." Tucker went into the bedroom, shut the door, and pressed his ear up against it to listen.

"You, umm, wow, I mean uhhh."

"Well that's better than Tucker's reaction." She smiled but it faded when he continued to stare. "So do you want to say anything else?"

"You uhhh..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "You look umm... nice?" He wasn't sure what he should say. She raised his eyebrows at him. "What? I've never seen you in a bikini before!"

Yes it was true. Sam, Samantha Manson was wearing a bikini. (A/N: How many of you figured that out right away? lol) Although it was black, it still wasn't something anyone expected, Danny especially. He blushed like mad because he felt like he was staring at her naked.

"So you...like it?" She asked him a little cautiously as he tried to look away.

"Yeah." He said almost in a dream like state. "I mean uhh..." He shook his head and walked past her into the kitchen. "You look fine." Danny's eyes were wide and he mouthed the words 'what the hell' as he walked out when she wasn't looking. Sam tried to hide a sad, disappointed face and Tucker, on the other side of the door, hit his forehead with his hand and sighed.

Danny hit his head on the wall in the kitchen talking to himself making sure no one else could hear him.

"Oh my god. Is she trying to drive me crazy?" He continued to hit his head on the wall. "If she is, she's definatly succeeding."

"Danny! You okay?" Tucker called from the living room.

"Yeah just a headache." He replied walking out rubbing his head.

"You ready then?" Sam asked with her arms crossed across her chest. He tried so hard not to look at her but it was hard not to. She looked hot ina bikini and no one could deny that.He just nodded and walked out the door without saying anything. "Is it just me or is he acting kinda strange?"

"Yeah and I know why." Tucker said.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. It's a guy thing." He said following Danny out the door.

"Then I probably don't want to know." She then followed the boys out the door to the beach.

They were there for about a half hour before Danny and Sam starting talking again.

"So... nice weather." Sam said trying to make _any_ conversation at all. She didn't like the idea of them not talking.

"Yeah, I guess." He still wasn't looking at her. "I'm going to go swim." He stood up from his towel leaving Sam alone to do nothing but think.

"Okay I guess..." She said but he wasn't even there to hear it. She looked over and saw Tucker going up to talk to him.

* * *

"Okay dude, is Sam really _that _distracting?" He asked. 

"No! What makes you think Sam's distracting?"

"The fact that ever sinse you saw her in that, you've been completely weird." Tucker stated in a 'matter of fact' way.

"It's not her. It's... something else." He was unable to think of anything else.

"Well whatever this 'something else' is, you better talk tothem soon because if you don't, someone else will take your something else."

"Hey... who's that talking to Sam?" Danny had obviously not been paying attention to what Tucker was saying. He looked over to see a tall, handsome guy talking to Sam and she was laughing at whatever he was saying. Without waiting for a response from Tucker, Danny got out of the water and walked up to them. "Who's this Sam?" He asked.

"Oh this is Travis." She said. "I met him last year at that goth camp I went to."

"Oh." Danny sighed a little relieved. Travis didn't look too much like a goth though. He did have short black hair but he was tan like he had been out in the sun which the Amity goths weren't normally doing. He was more muscular than Danny yet still less muscular than Dash and was wearing orange swim trunks. "You don't look too goth to me." Danny said

"Danny!" Sam elbowed him in the side but Travis just laughed.

"I guess I kind of grew out of the goth thing like Cupcake here." Danny's eyes went wide and Tucker stood there confused.

"Cupcake?" They both asked in a little shock.

"It's an old camp nickname." She blushed. "Don't ask."

"It's kind of a long story." Travis said putting his arm around her waist. She pushed it off a little umcomfortable with Danny right there.

"It's nothing like that Danny, I swear." She said looking directly at him basicly ignroing Tucker.

"Are you two together?" Travis asked picking up the chemistry they had even if they wouldn't admit it.

"No!" They both shouted. But they were both blushing and feeling rather strange. Danny wasn't too comfortable with seeing Sam looking as hot as she did with a good looking guy right next to her. And Sam felt the same except she didn't feel the jeliousy Danny did in the pitt of his stomach.

"Oh well then you won't mind me taking her for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Well..." Danny had no idea what to say. He looked over at Tucker but Tucker just looked away. "I guess... not."

"Cool." Travis leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek. "I'll see you later tonight then."

"Bye." She said. Danny was in shock. He felt like his heart was being ripped out but at the same time he was mad at no one. He wasn't mad at Sam or Travis. He was just mad.

"Ooohh so Cupcake got a boyfriend huh?" Tucker teased. Danny gave a quick glare at Tucker but then shook his head.

"Shut up." She sighed. "He's not my boyfriend. I don't really even know him anymore, so yeah, we're going to go out tonight and catch up."

"Just the two of you?" Danny questioned. She nodded.

"So like a date?" Tucker asked too. She shook her head.

"No. Not...really." She looked into Danny's eyes. "Would you consider it a date?" She asked him.

"I guess it kind of is." Danny said in a quiet voice.

"Oh." There was a hint of sadness in her word. "Well, do you mind?" She was hoping for a good answer that might end up sweeping her off her feet.

"No..." He was still quiet.

"Okay." _What was I expecting him to say? Something like 'of course I mind, I love you!'? _She thought to herself.

"Why are you asking him?" Tucker asked trying to push them in the right direction.

"Because he had plans for dinner for the three of us that's why." She shot back at him. Danny wasn't saying anything. He was still trying to gather his feelings on what just happened.

"I'm going to go back to the house." Danny said gathering his towel in his hand.

"Yeah I think we should head back. We need to unpack." Tucker agreed helping start packing up their beach things. Sam nodded and bent down to help as well. She reached out to pick something up just as Danny did. Their hands touched and they looked at each other for a few moments.

For those few moments, they both felt a rush of heat flow from one hand to another and they smiled at each other. Danny's hand was on top and he was about to close it over hers when Tucker inturupted.

"C'mon lets go!" He rushed them. Danny moved his hand back but didn't stop smiling. Neither did Sam. On the walk home they walked close and let their hands and arms brush against each other's a few times. All Tucker did was smile thinking they were finaly going to get together. But he didn't know what lay ahead.

* * *

I'm not too happy with this chptr my writing seems really off today. I rewrote this chptr like 3 times and I'm still not happy. Oh well lets hope the next chptr will be better. 


	4. It Has Begun

Summer Home

Chapter Four:- It Has Begun

Saramis Kismet: I realized that too and I apoligize! (I think your story is amazing by the way) But I promise you that I had this idea in my head before I read yours. I also promise that if you continue to read mine, it will take very different twists and turns than yours did, maybe not until the next chapter but it will, I promise. But I will admit you inspired a few new ideas. I'm not trying to copy yours and even if I was, I couldn't write like you could.

* * *

The entire way home, Danny and Sam were talking like they were before, no tension. Tucker just smiled watching their hands brush every now and then.

Once they got inside and changed, they sat down in front of the tv. Sam grabbed the remote and turned on some goth program but Danny took it from her.

"I'm not watching that show agian." He told her

"Well I'm NOT watching the news agian." She reached for the controller. "Give it."

"Come and get it." He teased at he switched which hand it was in and held it up higher. This time she leaned over him and tried to reach for it again. "Tucker! Catch!" He yelled as she threw the remote.

"You gotta be kidding me." She mumbled getting up and walked over to Tucker until he was in a corner. "Give me the remote." She told him with a hint of a growl.

"Does Travis know that you're mean once you take off that bikini?" He knew he shouldn't have said that but he couldn't stop himself. He looked over and saw Danny with an entertained shocked look on his face. Sam continued to glare at Tucker. "Thank god looks can't kill." He tried to joke.

"Looks can't kill you but I will."

"Danny! Heads up!" Tucker threw the remote over Sam's head to the other side of the room where Danny caught it. "Hey look Sam! Fetch the remote! Go on, fetch!" He said to her but she just continued to stare at him. "I'm not making my situation better, am I?"

"Nope." She replied as she moved in for the kill.

"Uhh Danny, a little help here."

"Oh Sammy-kins!" He called. She stopped and turned around. "Or do you prefer Cupcake?" He asked.

"Okay, I didn't mean commit suicide." Tucker chuckled.

"Oh you're dead." Sam ran after Danny. He ran through the kitchen, through the bathroom into the bedroom. Sam had stopped before getting into the kitchen though. He shut the door connecting the bedroom to the bathroom and locked it then he ran and shut the main bedroom door watching Tucker smiling.

"Can't get me now can you Sam?" He yelled through the locked door.

"You never could outsmart me." Sam said sitting calmly on the bed behind him.

"How? But? You?" He looked back and forth from the door to her. "How'd you do that?"

"I ain't tellin' you." She slowly stood up. "Now about those Sammy-kins and Cupcake remarks."

"Hey hey hey!" I just said that so you wouldn't kill Tucker." He defended.

"I think you just wanted to tick me off." She smiled obviously just playing around.

"If I wanted to tick you off, I'd do this." He turned ghost and walked toward her.

"Oh don't you even dare!" She told him. "Danny." She backed away as he grew closer. "Don't!" He took her arms in his hands but she tried to fight him off. They ended up falling onto the bed in the middle of it all. Sam was on her back and Danny was half way ontop of her. "You jerk!" She yelled at him. He turned back into human.

"Did you really think I'd take you under?" He asked. "I don't want to tick you off _that_ much. I mean I don't want to die." He laughed at her.

"Yeah I guess but, still."

"C'mon Sam. I wouldn't take you underground just for nothing." Danny smiled down at her and she smiled back at him. He leaned down bringing his lips closer to hers. So close that he could hear her breathe and fell her breath on his skin.

But then...

"Hey guys!" Tucker knocked on the door. "You guys coming out anytime soon? It got quiet. Did one of you kill the other already?"

"Uhh..." Danny shook his head and got up off the bed. "Not yet. But I got close to dying."

"You took her underground!" Tucker asked. "You know she hates that!"

"No but she thought I was going to." He said opening the door. "Why do you hate going underground so much?" He asked Sam who was still on the bed only now sitting up.

"I don't know. It's just one of my worst fears and it creeps me out."

"C'mon there's gotta be a story." Tucker said.

"No story. I just don't like it. Can we drop it now?" She stood up and pushed Tucker out of her way so she could go into the living room where she found Travis sitting on the couch. "Travis!"

"Oh yeah he's here." Tucker told her. Danny felt his heart sink a little at the thought of her still going out with him.

"I know I'm early but I found this party boat a few of my friends are going on. You interested?" He asked getting up and walking over to Sam.

"Heck yeah!" She was always ready for a party.

"You guys interested in coming?" He offered to the guys.

"No. I think I'll stay here." Danny said going into the kitchen.

"Are you sure Danny? It'll be fun."

"Yeah for you." He said quietly to himself. "I'm sure! I'm just tired!" He yelled into the living room.

"You up for it Tuck?" Travis asked.

"Tuck? I thought we were the only ones who called him that." Sam said a little curious.

"Oh yeah well I guess I'm just trying to fit in." Travis quickly said.

"I'm gonna hang with Danny." Tucker answered.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then." Sam told him as they walked out the door.

"Okay what's with you not wanting to go?" Tucker asked as he walked into the kitchen. "You could have gone and been with her."

"Why would I want to be with her." He asked still trying to act clueless.

"Yeah right."

"Besides, I don't want to want to see her flirting with that guy." Just then, the air conditioner cut out. "What happened?" He was happy for a change of subject so soon.

"I'll go see." Tucker went over to the thermostat to see what was happening. "I think it's broken. Go on down and see what happened."

"Go down?" Danny was confused. There was no basement.

"Underground. Check out the pipes and all."

"The pipes? Do those have anything to do with the AC?"

"How should I know?" Danny sighed and went ghost.

"Fine, I'll go and see." He said as he went underground."

"It had begun." A dark figure said from the window which neither of them happened to see. The figure walked away with an evil smile across their face.


	5. First Night, Hot Night

Summer Home

Chapter Five:- First Night, Hot Night

Danny came up from under the ground and turned human then landed on the floor by Tucker.

"Anything?" Tucker asked moving over to sit on the couch.

"Nothing that I can see. Of course I'm no mechanic or anything." He sat down by Tucker.

"Go down to the store and pick up a lot of ice and I'll call someone to fix the AC." Danny looked at him with a confused look.

"A lot of ice?" He asked.

"Do you know how hot it's going to get in here without air? It's already like 100 degrees outside. Imagine how hot it'll be in here." He explained. "I'm gonna want ice to cool me down."

"Then you go get it. I don't want to get up."

"Yeah but you can fly there so it'll be quicker and the ice won't melt." Danny groaned and got up.

"Fine but you owe me." He got up and went ghost before flying off to the store.

"Ahhh." Tucker sighed laying down. "I love that he's half ghost. It gives so many excuses." He turned on the tv and relaxed.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying around a little and passed the store a few times. He was just floating, thinking, enjoying the alone. He knew Tucker wouldn't mind if he was gone a few extra minutes, he probably wouldn't even really notice. He was floating around with his back to the ground when he heard a few screams and shouts. He looked down ready to spring into action but he noticed it was just a yatch full of people partying. He then realized that Sam was probably on that yatch with Travis, having a good time, flirting... He closed his eyes and tried to ignore that thought. He tried to think of anything else but what always came to mind was Sam. Especialy now that the AC was out, she'd be wearing even less around the house. God he hoped someone could fix it soon. If not, he might go insane.

He thought about going down to see what Sam was doing but changed his mind and landed behind the store. After he changed back into his human form, he walked into the store. Danny was looking down at his feet lost in thought when he felt someone bump into him.

"Oh sorry." He said looking up to see a guy about his age looking back at him.

"No problem." The guy responded. Danny went to the back to grab a few bags of ice. He then walked up to the counter and put the bags on it. The girl behind the counter rung them up.

"Six twenty five." She told him. Danny was suprised at how cheap ice was here and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Shoot." He said still searching. "I must have forgot it."

"Sorry. No money, no ice." The girl said then went back to reading some magazine.

"Here I got it." The guy said from behind Danny. He turned around to see the same guy he had bumped into before.

"Oh, thanks." The guy gave the girl the money and Danny took the ice. "I'm Danny by the way."

"Shawn." Shawn held out his hand and Danny shook it. Danny's ghost sense went off agian.

"Nice to meet you but I gotta go before this ice melts." He made up and excuse and ran out changing into ghost form once outside. "Alright where are you?" He asked into thin air.

"Qui?" A little french girl floating in the air asked him.

"Oh just a little ghost."

"Pardon?" She walked, well flew, up to him. "Où est la centre commercial?"

"Uhhh... What?"

"Tu parle français?" She asked him.

"See this is where Sam comes in handy. She knows french." He started gesturing. "I. Have. To. Go. Ice. Will. Melt." She looked at him confused.

"Je ne comprends pas." She tilted her head but he just sighed and flew away. He passed the yatch again but once again desided not to torture himself more by seeing what she was doing. It was better not to know for him.

"What took you so long?" Tucker asked once he got in. _So much for him not noticing._ Danny thought.

"Little ghost girl speaking in french. Confused the hell outta me."

"You get the ice?" Danny held the bags up. "How? Your wallet is still here?"

"Some guy paid for it for me."

"Nice people they got here."

"Yeah." Danny sighed a little. "I'm going to go put these in the freezer. Did you call anyone?" He asked going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, someone will be here tomorrow." Tucker called back to him. "Which means we'll have no air tonight."

"Great." Danny said sarcastically. Then he started talking to himself quietly. "That means I have to sleep in the same bed with Sam while she's probably wearing next to nothing. I am going to go insane."

"I'll take the bed if you want." Tucker said from behind making Danny jump a little.

"Tucker!" He yelled at him.

"Why won't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like Sam!" He shouted at his friend.

"I do NOT!" Danny knew it was useless to try to fight it but he still did.

"Dude! Come on!" Tucker rolled his head. He was getting sick of his friends' denile. "You know you do, I know you do, just admit it already you half ghost hybrid freak in denile!"

"Hey!" Danny started yelling at him. "Talk about cheap shots you nerd."

"I am a techno geek!" Just then Sam walked through the door.

"Uh-oh. What'd the geek do now?"

"Arg!" Tucker was just frustrated now. "You two are so in denile!" He walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What did he do?" She asked as Danny walked into the living room. "Whoa!" She said just now realizing the heat. "Is he responsible for making this place so hot?"

"No. I don't think so." He sat down on the couch. "The AC's just broken. Someone's coming to fix it tomorrow." He took a look at the clock and saw it was still pretty early. "What are you doing home so early?"

"A little too much drinking on that boat for me." She said sitting beside him. "I asked Travis to take me home."

"And he did?" He asked a little shocked.

"Well I'm home aren't I?" She looked at him with a smart ass look on her face.

"He didn't ask you to stay?"

"No, he's really nice, Danny. He didn't pressure me or anything he just put us in a rowe boat (A/N: Rowe or row? i can never remember) and he took us to shore and walked me home." She sighed a little at the memory. She really was starting to like him and Danny _really _didn't like that.

"Oh so uhh..." He wasn't sure what to say. "So you have a good time at all?"

"Yeah I did. I mean there was dancing, food, punch. It was pretty cool but all the people were a little too wild for me."

"Too wild for you?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "What's too wild for you?"

"Those people... well those drunk people."

"Yeah well you're smart for walking away." He smiled a little but looked the other way.

"Thanks." She looked over at him and smiled but he wasn't looking at her. "Something wrong?" She asked

"No. Why?"

"You just seem... I don't know." He looked over at her. "Do you not like Travis?"

"No, he's fine. He just seems a little, strange to me."

"He's my friend and Tucker even likes him. Why don't you?" She questioned.

"He just gives me a bad vibe I guess."

"Well can you at least try?"

"Yeah I can." They smiled lightly at each other then she leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks Danny." She hadn't pulled away yet and it was more like she was whispering in his ear. He gently moved his hands onto her back. But she pulled away. "Okay it's too hot in here."

"Yeah I know." He blushed a little wanting to believe she meant something else. Tucker came out of the bedroom just then.

"So you guys want to order a pizza?" He asked them.

"I already ate a lot but you guys go ahead. Besides, that way, you can get meat." Sam offered.

"Yes!" Tucker pumped his arm in the air. "Sausage and peperoni here I come!"

"You sure Sam?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah go ahead. If I get hungery later, I'll just go through the fridge." She stood up and went into the bedroom. "I'm gonna go change. It's too hot in here for jeans."

"Why were you wearing jeans to begin with?" Tucker asked.

"Because that's me." She answered then shut the door.

Later on into the night they were sitting on the couch with a fan blowing on all three of them. Danny was sitting there, sweat dripping down his face with a bored look on his face, Sam had a paper fan she was waving, and Tucker was sitting there just like Danny.

"Okay it's really too hot in here." Tucker said.

"I KNOW!" Sam yelled at him.

"Wow. Sam gets cranky in the heat." Danny said looking at her.

"Sorry. I think it's hotter inside than outside." She told them. "I'm going to bed."

"This early?" Tucker asked.

"It'll take me forever to go to sleep and sleep will pass time quickly." She explained.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep too." Danny stood up.

"Of course you are." Tucker teased.

"Would you shut up?" He walked into the bedroom.

"Don't you knock?" Sam asked laying down on the bed. "I could have been changing."

"Sorry." He blushed at the thought of that, him walking in on her, her walking in on him. He got onto the bed and kicked the covers off the bed. "Won't need those."

"Nope." She turned to face him. "Night Danny."

"Night Sam." Eventualy they both fell asleep. Danny woke up around two in the morning to find Sam in her bathing suit grabbing a towel. "Sam?"

"Oh sorry Danny. I didn't mean to wake you." He sat up and shook the sleep out of his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"It's so hot in here. I'm going to go for a quick swim."

"Mind if I join you? I'm already up."

"Sure why not. Hurry up." He got up and went to the bathroom to change. When he got out, Sam threw a towel at him. "C'mon." They left a note for Tucker just in case he woke up then walked out the door. Sam started running once they hit the beach.

"Hey wait up!" He yelled after her. He jogged behind her and saw her laughing and couldn't help but laugh along with her. He didn't know why they were laughing. They dropped their towels just out of the tide's reach and ran into the water.

"Nice and cold." She sighed once she was waist deep. Danny wasn't far behind her.

"It does feel nice." He said to her. "If I wouldn't drown, I'd fall asleep here."

"Yeah well you can just be intangible and then you could. I on the other hand, _would_ drown." He got closer to her.

"No you wouldn't." She looked up at him confused. "I wouldn't let you." They smiled sweetly at each other and he still moved closer to her.

"I know you wouldn't." She felt his hands wrapped around her waist and she felt a warm electric shock run through her body. She didn't even realize it but her hands found their way to his shoulders and rested there. Sam's back was to the shore and Danny looked past her when he saw two glowing eyes looking at them. "What?"

"Look." He turned her around but the eyes dissapeared before she could see them. "Where'd they...?"

"What?" She turned back toward him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just saw..." His ghost sense went off before he could finish his sentence. "I"m goin'-" He started but was cut off.

"Sam!" They heard someone shout from shore. They saw Travis walk into a clearer view.

"To go insane." Danny finished his sentence quietly. Sam ran up to Travis and hugged him which made Danny have to look away.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He told her pulling out of the hug. Danny was walking out of the water. "Hey Danny."

"Yeah." He replied a little coldly. Sam glared at him giving him that 'you promised' look. "We just came out for a swim. It's really hot in our house."

"The AC is broken." Sam explained further.

"Yeah I know." Danny heard Travis say.

"How?" He asked.

"Well I heard that someone's air was broken and I kinda figured it was yours once you said it was hot." He explained but Danny still looked at him funny like he didn't believe him. "If you guys ever want a place to stay that's not that hot, you're welcome to stay at me and my friend's place just down the road."

"No thanks it's getting fixed tomorrow." Danny said grabbing his towel.

"_What he means is, _thanks for the offer but someone's fixing it tomorrow." Sam corrected him.

"That's what I said." Sam just kept glaring at him.

"Well can I walk you home?" Travis asked her. Sam nodded, grabbed her towel and started walking. "I'll be right there hold on." He walked over to Danny. "Look I really like Sam so try not to get in the way." He told him then walked up to Sam. Danny stood there in disbelief as the two walked into the dark. Danny swore he say those glowing eyes look back at him again where Travis had just been.

"I must be really tired." He said to himself then walked alone in the darkness back to the house. When he got there Sam was already inside and Travis was no where in sight. He turned into the kitchen to see Tucker pop out at him.

"So! Went for a little swim did you?" Tucker smiled at him.

"Not now Tuck. Harass me in the morning."

"It is morning."

"Geek." He muttered before going into the bathroom to change again.

"I don't think that went the way I planned."

* * *

You know what to do now... click the button down there and review! I'll update soon 


	6. Kaley, Rain, and a Fight

Summer Home

Chapter Six:- Kaley, Rain, and a Fight

Danny woke up around ten and it was still hotter than hell in there. He literally rolled out of bed and hit the floor.

"He's up!" He heard Sam yell to Tucker. Danny groaned and closed his eyes lying on the floor. "Well more like down but..." He heard her say in the doorway. "C'mon Danny. There's something on the news you'll wanna see." She threw a shirt and pants at him.

"What is it?" He asked putting them on lazily. She didn't answer but just walked out and sat on the couch. He soon followed. "What's goi-" She cut him off by turning his head towards the tv.

"We have just receieved the name of the victim." The reporter started looking down at her sheet of paper. "16 year old Kaley Larson was found dead this morning on the shore being washed by the tide. At first look, it looks like she went out for a night swim and accidentally drown. Investigators say it was no accident because of her defensive wounds and the fact that she was still in her pajamas." She explained going into detail. "The skin found under Kaley's nails is very strange though, it's green. There was also a green liquid that resembles blood found near her body. Investigators say that she died between 2:30 and 3 AM but will not say anything about the green skin and 'blood'." Danny turned the tv off.

"I don't need an investigator to tell me what's going on." He said sitting back. "Do ghosts just like to follow me!" He shouted.

"Danny calm down." Sam turned toward him.

"No! Not only is this ghost here but 2:30? That's right after we left! I saw a ghost but I had to ignore it because-" He was cut off by the front door opening. "Travis..."

"Hey Travis!" Sam got up and hugged him.

"Does he like interrupting me?" Danny asked himself quietly. Then he looked closer at him. "Hey, where'd you get that cut?" There was a scratch across his left cheek with a little green something on it.

"My cat scratched me last night." He answered.

"You didn't have that on the beach." Danny challenged.

"Okay so this morning, whatever. I got it after I dropped Sam off." He shrugged.

"What's with the green?"

"It's some anti-bacteria stuff I put on it." He reached up and wiped it off. "I thought I got it all." He wiped it on his jeans then looked at Danny. "What's with all the questions?"

"Just curious." He answered

"But now he's done." Sam shot Danny a cold look. "What are you doing here?"

"And why don't you knock?" Sam picked up a pillow near her then threw it at Danny and flashed him a playful smile that he returned. "What?" He had that innocent little kid look on this face that made him look so adorable to her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Travis' arm which changed look on his face to one that showed a broken heart and hate. As Sam and Travis walked into the kitchen to join Tucker, he mumbled "A cat couldn't have done that."

He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions but he couldn't help it. All the evidence pointed to Travis. He walked into the kitchen just in time to see Travis kiss Sam's cheek really, _really_ close to her lips. That did it for him.

"Sam, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He asked her trying not to sound stressed or mad or upset.

"Sure." She said standing up. She gave Tucker a confused look but all he did was smile. "Be right back." She said to Travis who looked at Tucker as if asking him what he should do. Once outside, she asked Danny "What's up?"

"Look, I think Travis is the killer ghost." She looked at him in disbelief.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard when you fell out of bed." She told him but he shook his head.

"Hear me out would you?" She crossed her arms waiting for him to explain. "Kaley had defensive wounds and green skin under her nails which indicates that she scratched her attackr. Travis has a scratch across his face!"

"Which he explained!"

"No cat could have done that. The 'anti-bacteria' is the same color as ghost blood."

"Why doesn't he make your ghost sense go off?"

"Maybe he's another halfa. I don't know! And he said that he got that scratch after he dropped you off. Kaley was killed at the same time!" Sam still wasn't believing him. "And another thing! Why else do you think he shows up all the time, even at two in the frickin' morning!" Danny shouted no longer realizing what he was really saying. "Why else would he try to get friendly with us? Why else would he take you out!" He covered his mouth as soon as those words left his mouth. Sam stood shocked just staring at him with hurt, disbelief, and madness in her eyes. "Sam I..." He couldn't believe he had just said that. "Oh my god Sam. I didn't mean that." He got closer to her and took her hands. "I'm so sorry." She just backed away and shook her head.

"I..." She let out a few breaths and shook her head then walked back inside.

"Oh my god! I'm suck an idiot!" He yelled to himself. "Could things get any worse?" Just then rain came pouring down out of no where. The clouds suddenly covered the sky and the rain just kept coming down. "Arg!" He yelled then just stood in the rain for a little bit before going inside.

"Dude, you know you're soaking wet?" Tucker asked him once he got inside. Danny just walked past him. "You don't want to go in there." Tucker warned him before he reached the bedroom door.

"Why not?"

"Sam's really upset at you. Dunno what you did and I probably shouldn't ask so..." Danny took a quick look around.

"Where's Travis?" He asked.

"He's in there with her."

"What?" Danny shouted at Tucker. "I can't believe this! Nothing can go right can it?" He went ghost then flew out the door without telling Tucker where he was going or when he'd be back.

"This is so not the way this was suppose to go." Tucker said to himself. Shortly after he said that Travis came out of the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go Tuck. She doesn't want my comfort right now." He told him.

"Alright well here." Tucker took a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to Travis. "This is for dinner."

"Alright I'll see you later." He walked out the door leaving Tucker there to wonder what to do.

* * *

"Sorry, I don't see anything wrong." The guy said wiping his hands off on a wash cloth.

"What do you mean nothing wrong?" Tucker asked. "We have no air! There's something wrong!"

"Sorry." He said not really caring. "Now if you'll pay me I'll be on my way."

"Ugh." He groaned as he handed the guy his money. "How is it raining yet still this hot?"

"Once again, I don't know. Hell maybe a ghost is messing with you guys." He laughed but Tucker took it seriously.

"Great just what we need right now." He rolled his eyes and led the man out the door. He sighed.

It had been two hours and there was no sign of Danny and Sam was still in the bedroom. He figured he should go check on her so he went up to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Sam? You alright?" There was no answer. "Man... What did Danny say?" He knocked again but still no answer. "I'm coming in." He opened the door to find no Sam but a window left open with rain coming in. "Would anyone tell me anything anymore?" He groaned and went back to turn the news on.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny was just floating above the beach. He was intangible just to get the rain off of him. He really had nothing better to do now. He didn't want to go back to the house where all he'd hear was either yelling from Sam or Tucker pressuring him or even worse, he'd see Sam with Travis.

"I really am going insane." He said to himself. His ghost sense went off but he basically ignored it. He knew he really needed to spring into action right about now but his heart wasn't in the right place to do anything but float there and be sad. He took a brief look around but saw nothing so did nothing.

Not far away was a ghost who went by the name Shifter. He stared at Danny shaking his head. He looked down to see Sam walking down below and he smiled.

"Soon my darling, soon." Shifter whispered quietly then flew away to take his human form.

* * *

Sam had gone out the window to take a walk in the rain. She knew Danny probably didn't mean what he said but it still made her mad. While walking down the beach she could hear the rain hitting the sand and waves crashing down beside her. She sighed just trying to clear her mind, clear it of Travis, of how mad she was, of the rain, of the heat, of... Danny. He was the only thing she could never clear her mind of.

"Sam." She heard a soft cautious voice say beside her and touch her arm. Danny became visible and for just a few seconds she forgot why she was so mad but then everything came rushing back and she walked faster away from him. "What are you doing out here? It's raining and you're going to get sick."

"I don't care." She said still trying to walk ahead of him.

"Sam look I'm sorry." She didn't say anything. "Talk to me would you?" He grabbed her hand but she quickly took it away and turned to him with a fire in her eyes.

"You want me to talk?" She asked him and he nodded which might have been a mistake. "Fine! What's so wrong with me that no guy ever like?" She started shouting at him but before he could answer, she started up again. "Why can't someone like me for me? Isn't it possible that all these things are a coincidence that Travis seems like the ghost? Isn't it at all possible that he likes me for me? That someone, _someone _could actually care about me just because they like me?" When he stood there and said nothing she shook her head at him.

"Sam, I... It's just that..." He couldn't seem to say anything even though he knew he wanted to blurt out how he felt right there. "You know I care."

"Yeah I know but sometimes you just need to show it a little more." With tears about to roll down her cheeks, she ran off toward the house leaving Danny there hitting his head.

"Stupid Danny, stupid." He went intangible and flew home hoping to try find something to say.


	7. Gone

Summer Home

Chapter Seven:- Gone

Danny flew home as fast as he could and succeeded in beating Sam back to the house.

"Tucker!" He yelled flying through the door. As he did, Tucker jumped off the couch in shock.

"God! Don't do that! I hate it when you do that." He said sitting back down. Danny ran in front of him blocking his view of the TV.

"I don't know what to do!" He shouted. "Sam's mad at me, I'm making it worse, Travis is a ghost, he's killing innocent people, he might go after Sam, she won't believe me, she doesn't realize I love her and want nothing more than to have her love me, I'm going insane, and she's going to walk through that door soon!" He yelled in one breath. He pointed at the door as he said the last part and without meaning to, shot a ghost ray.

"Oookay." Tucker said staring at the hole in the door now giving off a green smoke. "First of all, breathe." Danny turned human and started pacing. "And second, what do you mean you're- wait a minute." He stopped mid-sentence. "Did you say Travis is the ghost?" Danny nodded still pacing. "Alright then." Tucker covered his mouth trying to gather his thoughts.

"What do I do, Tuck?" He asked a little more calmly.

"Get out of the way."

"What?"

"Move out of the way. The TV." He explained. Something caught his eye on the news. "It's more on the Kaley Larson case."

"I don't need them to tell me what happened." Danny said sitting down.

"Travis isn't the ghost, believe me." He said.

"You sound like Sam." With that they turned their attention to the TV.

"And now we go to talk to Miss Larson's friend James." The reporter said as the view changed to a sixteen year old boy with a firm voice.

"I tell you this," He started. "Whoever did this, has a really cold heart. What kind of person would make someone realize their worst fear?"

"So her worst fear was drowning?" Tucker thought aloud but then the TV went black. "Hey! I was watching that." He yelled when he saw Danny with the remote.

"Look Travis killed her and we already know that." Tucker stood up and faced his friend.

"Travis is not NOT the ghost!" He stomped into the bedroom calling Danny a 'half ghost hybrid freak'. He fell down on the bed. "I need to call Travis." He said whipping out his cell phone.

Meanwhile Danny was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do. _Am I thinking too much into this? What if Travis isn't the ghost? But who else could it be? All points to him. Why is it still so hot in here? _He was thinking too much and he didn't even hear Sam come in.

"Please don't tell me that this hole is from you trying to shoot Travis." She said examining the hole in the door. He got up and rushed over to her.

"Sam I'm so sorry." Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. You shot him didn't you?" She asked.

"What? No." He said shaking his head.

"Oh thank god." She walked passed him and sat on the couch.

"Sam please," He rushed over and sat next to her. "I'm going insane and I didn't know what I was saying. Any guy would want to date you. I mean you're fun, nice, beautiful-"

"That doesn't matter!" She cut him off even though she loved hearing those words coming from him. He hung his head down. "I never thought the guy I loved would make me cry! I was wrong. You did! _You_ made me cry!" Danny's head snapped up.

"The guy you what?"

"The man I love. I love you, you moron." Danny scooted closer to her and hugged her.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry." He said still in her embrace.

"I know you are." She slowly pulled away. "But stuff like that hurts even a goth. Especially when it comes from your best friend." She stood up and he slowly let her hand slip away from his.

"Getting closer." Tucker smiled listening in on their conversation.

* * *

That night dinner was a little awkward with Sam and Danny being tense around each other, not knowing Tucker knows, the 'unknown' ghost, the added heat, not to mention what was about to walk in the door.

"You know you have a hole in your door?" He asked walking in.

"Why don't you ever knock?" Danny asked gripping his fork so tight he thought it might bend.

"Or call?" Tucker seemed to be glaring at Travis but Sam and Danny didn't notice.

"Sorry, I think I left my wallet here." He said. "Let me find it and I'll be out of your way."

"I'll help you." Tucker said standing up. He grabbed Travis' arm then pulled him into the bedroom leaving Sam and Danny alone. They stayed silent for awhile.

"Sam?" Danny started. She looked up at him.

"What can I do? What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to just get us back to being friends."

"Danny, you never stopped being my best friend. I'm just mad at you."

"Oh." He looked down at his plate and cleared his throat. "Umm..." He had a burning question he just had to ask. "When you said you love me... did you mean, as a friend or as... more?" Her head snapped up and looked at him.

"Well what did you mean?"

"Well... I..." He paused and before he could finish, they heard Tucker yell.

"Does no one understand how this works?" Then they saw him push Travis out the door. "You people are going to ruin this!" He looked over at a very confused Sam and Danny. "Oh whatever! Don't ask!" He went back into the bedroom and the two just started laughing.

"I think Tucker's the one going crazy." Sam commented. She started fanning herself noticing the heat again. "Whatever happened to fixing the air?"

"The guy couldn't figure out what was wrong." He told her. "Willing to bet it's a ghost's fault. I think they just like me."

"No, they hate you. That's why they follow you." She smiled at him.

"I'll never get a real vacation, will I?" He asked standing up. "Sometimes I hate this 'gift' as you call it." She stood up and walked up to him.

"It is a gift. It makes you special, one-of-a-kind." She smiled at him again. "It's the one of the reasons I like you." Sam touched his arm as she told him this. The way she said it and the look in her eyes made his stomach flip and him blush. He swore he saw her blush too before she walked into the living room.

Danny cut through the bathroom into the bedroom to talk to Tucker.

"What's with you?" He asked him.

"This was not the way this was supposed to go." Tucker mumbled. "I thought I had it all planned out right."

"Okay suddenly I don't seem as insane and you sound like Jazz." Danny said. Tucker was sitting on the bed, hat off, hair a mess.

"It was all perfect. Now everything's unraveling!" Danny just looked and him confused and a little scared.

"Guys!" They heard Sam yell. "Get in here."

"Let me guess," Danny said walking out. "Kaley Larson?"

"Nope." She said which surprised him. "Marie Rae." They all went silent as the reporter started talking.

"We've just received news that 19 year old Marie Rae has just died." She started. "Miss Rae was a woman who worked and lived on the beach. She was found in her home a few hours ago by her boyfriend and was taken to the hospital. She was found in a locked plastic box filled with poisonous spiders not found in the United States. She was taken to the hospital but was unable to talk due to the poison in her body. This case is similar to the Kaley Larson one started early this morning. The green liquid, defensive wounds, and dying from a worst fear are the same in both cases. Could they be related? Will this person strike again? This is Cindy Jolney leaving you now." She ended as it cut to a commercial.

"Okay so let's recap here." Sam said. "2 women with defensive wounds and green blood, died from their worst fear..." She paused. "We have nothing."

"This guy is just sick. He seems to be going after girls too." Tucker stated.

"He? How do you know?" Danny asked

"I'm just guessing."

"Okay Sam, I don't want you going anywhere."

"It's raining. Where would I go?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes at her. "I can take care of myself anyways."

"Sam, lets not get into this now." She nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight apparently so I'm going to go change into my PJ's." They boys nodded as she went into the bedroom.

"Little protective?" Tucker asked him.

"What?"

"Don't go anywhere!" He mocked Danny.

"Look, I just got her back and I don't want to loose her again."

"Okay, you told her you love her. Does she know what you mean by love?"

"How do you know I told her?" Danny asked looking at him accusingly. Tucker realized his mistake. Danny quickly caught on. "You've been listening in!" He yelled with wide eyes.

"Uhh," He knew he was stuck. "Not really...the walls are thin."

"Tucker!"

* * *

Around ten o'clock that night, Tucker went to bed complaining about the heat.

"Hey Sam?" Danny started sitting beside her on the couch. "We're okay right?"

"Yeah, we're fine." She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I couldn't stay mad at you long anyways. You're too adorable." He blushed at her compliment and turned away. Uncomfortable with the silence, he broke it. (A/N: with what I call a guy move lol)

"So... How about that Paulina and Vivian?" She turned and gave him an 'unbelievable' look. "I mean... yuck! They're so... pretty they're ugly." He tried to cover.

"Danny stop talking before you dig yourself into a deeper hole." She stopped him.

"So why can you talk about Travis but I can't talk about them?"

"Because it's different."

"How?"

"Drop it."

"No. Why is it different?" He kept pushing and she broke.

"Because it makes me jealous!" She shouted.

"Yeah well you talking about Travis makes me jealous!" He blurted out as well.

"It does?" She asked a little unsure of what to do now. He nodded. "That's kinda cute." He looked up and smiled at her. She took his hand which was resting on his leg and leaned in toward him.

Outside looking in was that ghost Shifter. He shook his head at Sam.

"You bitch." He said then pointed his finger toward the sky. A streak of lightning came from his finger, through the rain, into the sky and made the sky light up with a loud clap of thunder which made Danny and Sam jump back when they were only a few inches from each other. "You're next Sam. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said in a low voice. He watched her caress his cheek before getting up and leaving. "You really are a bitch." He flew away to go find a plastic box to help in his plan.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he went ghost. He flew out into the rain looking for any signs of a ghost. He looked and saw nothing but he did hear a voice in front of him. He continued to fly forward looking for something, anything. He saw out of the corner of his eye, a black blob that looked like Johnny 13's shadow but when he turned his head to look. It was just a black lab dog sniffing a box. He shrugged and flew back home.

"Where were you?" Sam asked as he flew in and turned human.

"Ghost sense. I couldn't find anything though."

"Doesn't mean that there's nothing out there." He nodded.

"I know but, I can't fight it if I can't find it." He said and she nodded this time. "You ready for bed?"

"No... I think I'm going to stay up. I got some things I need to think about." He smiled knowing what she meant. He knew what she had to think about, him or Travis.

"I'll go to bed and let you think." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek before walking into the bedroom. She felt herself blush and went to sit on the couch. Not five seconds after she got comfortable, the wind started howling, thunder started roaring, the lightning lit up the room, and the power went out.

"What the?" She asked herself. The weather was getting stranger by the moment. She saw something fly through the window and stand right next to her. She jumped up and backed away. "Who are you?" She couldn't see to clearly.

"I'm the one who's gonna teach you a lesson." The ghost said.

"A lesson?"

"You've been a bad girl you son of a bitch." His eyes started glowing a bright green and she heard him growl.

"Who are you!" She shouted.

"You know who I am." He walked so she could see who he was.

"Oh my god..." Was all she could get out. He just smiled evilly at her and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"That's the difference between you and me. You let go, I don't." He tilted his head and pulled her toward the window. "Now it's payback."

All Danny heard was her scream. He jumped out of bed stepping on Tucker in the process. He ran into the living room to see she was gone. The wind was still howling but he still heard her scream.

"Sam!" He yelled. His ghost sense went off as Tucker came out of the bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"Sam's gone!"

"Gone where?"

"He took her!"

"Who?"

"Travis!"

Oh people, just wait until the next chapter.


	8. Everything Unravels

Summer Home

Chapter Eight:- Everything Unravels

Disclaimer: The ghost I mention here, Malcolm Foxworth, is not mine. He is used from the V.C. Andrews Dollanganger series.

A/N: There is some offensive women things in here and I want to say I mean nothing by it. It is just the charecter talking. I myself am a girl so by no means am I saying this about women.

* * *

"What?" Tucker yelled. He was shocked and he knew Travis wouldn't do something like that.

"He flew in, grabbed her, and flew out!" Danny explained.

"Ahhh!" Tucker ran into the bedroom, got out his cell phone, and dialed someone's number. "You better get over here now!" He said into it. He came out and stopped Danny from leaving. "Keep your head dude. Sam's in trouble and you need to stay calm." Only a few minutes later they heard a knock then the door opened.

Danny didn't waste any time. He went ghost and ran for Travis. He pinned him up on the wall with one hand while the other was glowing green ready to fire.

"Where is she?" He yelled. "Tell me or I won't hesitate to kill you!" Travis couldn't breathe or think. "Tell me!"

"Danny!" Tucker yelled running up to him. "Put him down and just listen!" Danny let go and watched him hold his throat coughing.

"What the hell are you?" He asked.

"Oh like you don't know!" Danny yelled at him, standing tall. "I'm the same thing you are, a halfa."

"A what-a?" He was actually confused.

"Danny," Tucker started. "Travis is human, all human." Danny stood shocked unable to think.

"What? You mean... how?"

"You're going to kill me." Tucker smiled and tried to make a small joke but it wasn't the right time. "Okay, short hand for right now. Travis is my friend from online. We found out that he knew Sam too. Once I found out he was going to be here the same time we were, I came up with this idea to get you and Sam together by making you jealous."

"Then who took Sam?"

"I don't know." Tucker had sadness in his voice. "This wasn't suppose to happen."

* * *

Sam was tied to a tree, hands behind her back and ankles tied too. Her hair was soaked from the rain and she could see her kidnapper's eyes. She had given up trying to break free.

"Oh Sam, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He walked closer so she could see what he looked like. Minus the glowing eyes, he looked human. He had short black hair that was neatly combed. He was dressed in a grey shirt and a dark leather jacket. He had normal baggy jeans on and a scratch across his left cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" What did I do to you? What did the others do?" He got real close to her and yelled in her face.

"They were born!" He ran a cold finger down her cheek. "And you, you my dear," He said more calmly. "You killed me."

* * *

"Okay..." Danny wasn't sure what to do. "Tuck, go and report her missing." He nodded. "Travis, start looking on foot and I'll look by air." Travis looked a little unsure of what to do. Tucker gave him the go ahead. "We'll find her." Danny flew out.

"You want to tell me what he is?" Travis asked.

"He's half ghost due to a lab accident but barely anyone knows. You ever heard of Danny Phantom?" He nodded. "Danny is Danny Phantom."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, just don't say anything to anyone. Danny being surrounded by news reporters and scientists is not what we need. Got it?" He nodded again. "Good. C'mon let's go find Sam."

* * *

"What?" Sam was so confused. She knew that the man in front of her had died but it wasn't her fault. "I never killed you!"

"Oh but you did." He said. "You dumped me last summer and killed me. You broke my heart so I got on that plane home. You know what happened to that plane?" He asked. She already knew what had happened. "That plane blew up."

* * *

Danny had been flying around not really knowing where he was going. He was just looking for anything, _anything_ that might help him find Sam. He wasn't having much luck though.

"Stupid! I'm so stupid!" He yelled at himself. "I can't believe how dumb I am!" After what seemed like hours and days of looking, he headed back.

As he flew closer, he saw red and blue lights flashing. He went around back and turned human before walking in the rain to the front. Someone's arm caught him.

"No one gets inside without the man's okay." The cop said.

"I'm Danny Fenton, my uncle owns this cabin, I'm Sam's best friend." He tried to explain but the cop didn't look satisfied. Tucker came out.

"He's okay officer." Tucker told him.

"So where were you just now?" The cop asked Danny.

"I was out looking for Sam."

"We'll do that. Don't be leaving anymore." He said before letting Danny inside.

"Yeah right." He said under his breath.

* * *

"It's not my fault the plane exploded." Sam told the ghost who was still in a human like form.

"Perhaps not. But it is your fault I was on it. He stepped away and turned into a form that made him look more ghost like. His legs were now gone and he was flying just above the ground with a cloud of dark smoke surrounding him. "If you wouldn't have broken up with me last summer, I wouldn't have gotten on that plane to go home and I would still be alive." She swallowed hard trying not to imagine it. Here was this boy she'd met last summer telling her it was her fault he's dead. She had told him to go back home, that it was just a summer fling and they both knew that. It was true she told him to get on that plane.

"So you want revenge?" She questioned.

"On every woman who breathes." He said walking closer to her again.

"Every woman? Why not just me?"

"Because this man I met, Malcolm, helped me see that all women are evil and full of sin." He growled a little as he started. "All women, all of them are evil! They all break our hearts and make us want them. You tease us with your curves and looks. You go from one man to another giving yourself away." Sam turned her head away trying to ignore him. "You know it's true. You do it. You broke my heart. You tease poor Danny when you go out with Travis and then tonight behind Travis' back, you lean in to kiss Danny." He turned her teary eyes toward him. "Face it. You're just as evil as anyone."

"What happened to the Shawn I knew?" She asked. "The Shawn I knew wouldn't have done this. Death changed you."

"No!" He shot lightning into the sky and it made her jump. "I have not changed at all. I've just become wiser. Malcolm had taught me just what you are!"

"He's brain washed you." She claimed.

* * *

Danny couldn't leave the house. The cops would know and that would cause more hurt and damage.

"We'll find her don't worry." Travis said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Since I can't go anywhere, you guys want to tell me the full story of what happened here?" Tucker nodded and started.

"Well we met online when Travis bought my PDA. We started talking and a few months in we realized we both knew Sam."

"About a month ago Tucker told me about this vacation you guys were going to take and I realized that I was going to be at the same place for a few days. I'd already heard about your situation with Sam. Tucker asked me to help out by taking Sam out to make you jealous."

"I told him I'd pay for everything, dinner, movie, boat tickets, anything." Tucker continued. "Then this all started."

"But it still doesn't make sense." Danny said stopping them. "You showed up at two in the morning."

"You thought I was asleep." Tucker smiled. "After you left, I called Travis and had him meet you there. I knew it would make you mad."

"That scratch?" He questioned. Travis felt a blush creep onto his face.

"My girlfriend got a little rough with me that night." Danny's mouth dropped open. "She likes it like that."

"You mean you have a girlfriend but you were leading Sam on?" Travis nodded shyly. "Sam's gonna kill you."

* * *

"He helped me understand women like you!" He shouted in her face. She would have slapped him if her hands weren't tied. She did what she could though. She spit in his face. "You bitch!" He yelled after wiping it off. "I'll teach you to mess with me!" He raised his hand to slap her but stopped.

"Shawn please..." She tried.

"Stop calling me Shawn!" He yelled. "I am Shifter, master of transformation, descendant of Malcolm Foxworth!" His eyes glowed brighter. "You will fear me." He growled.

"I'm not scared of you!" She shouted at him.

"Maybe not, not yet at least." He sighed. "But I do know what you fear." He revealed a plastic box. She looked confused. "Underground."

* * *

"I think Sam's gonna kill a lot of people." Tucker told them.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Danny shouted. "Sam's out there in trouble! I should be helping her!"

"Dude, we're stuck here." Travis said. "There's nothing we can do but hope for the best." Danny's head dropped to his hands and his eyes started watering. He had come so close and now he was helpless. He went into the living room. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't look up.

"She'll be okay." Came Tucker's voice. When he didn't reply, he sat next to him on the couch. "C'mon, she'll be fine." He repeated.

"I can't loose her. I love her." His voice was scratchy.

"I know. You won't loose her, I can feel it." Danny just groaned. "We're going everything we can."

"Look guys." Travis walked in from the kitchen. "I'm suppose to be headed home in 12 hours but if it's okay, I'd like to stay and help."

"Yeah. We'll give you a ride when all this is over." Tucker said.

* * *

Sam tried to hide her fear from him. She swallowed and blinked back her tears.

"I pity you." She managed to get out.

"I don't need your pity." He got closer to her. He went behind her and untied her hands and feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Run." He whispered in her ear. She was too frozen to move. "Go."

"No." She stood still. "I know if I run, you'll come after me."

"I give you a chance to run and you don't take it." He smiled. "You are foolish. The others ran." He walked in front of her.

"And they ended up dead."

"You always tell Danny you can take care of yourself. Prove it." He lunged at her knocking her to the ground so he was on top of her. He wrapped both of his hands around her throat cutting off just enough oxygen to make her pass out within a few minutes. "You're not so tough." He said as her eyes started to close. But with her last bit of strength, she reopened his cut on his face with a quick scratch of her own. He let go of her to hold his face and stood up. She started coughing and sat up. He growled at her then backed away while changing his form to a doberman. He forced the wind to high speeds so no one could hear her screams.

"Give me a fair fight you coward!" She yelled standing up. In dog form, he ran for her and bit her hand. She screamed trying to pull away but due to the winds, no one could hear her. After drawing some blood, he backed away and went back into a human form.

"No fight is fair my dear." He said walking up to her. He grabbed her hair and threw her down to the ground. He was about to stomp on her stomach when she rolled away at the last second. "Why even try anymore, Samantha?" She grabbed the rope and threw it over his neck like a lasso. "Ha!" He laughed fakely. "Do you really think that would stop me?" He went intangible and the rope fell to the ground.

Sam was out of ideas and ran. She could hear Shifter laughing behind her but when she turned to look at him, he wasn't there. She turned back to see where she was running and had to stop suddenly to stop herself from running into him.

"Foolish girl." He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "What did I ever see in you?" He dragged her to the plastic box. He made her intangible and threw her inside.

"Let me out!" She yelled but it did no good. She tried pushing up on the box to open it but it was locked.

"Say good-bye baby." He said as he watched the tears stream down her cheeks. "I think I'll pay Danny a visit." He changed his shape to make him look like Sam.

"No!" She screamed. She knew what was about to happen. Her whole world was crashing down as Shifter sent her into the earth.

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since Travis offered to stay but for Danny it felt like 20 hours. He was still sitting on the couch, in the same position, only now the tears were freely running down his face. He lifted his head when he heard her voice though.

"I'm so sorry I scared all of you but I'm really fine." He heard her tell the cops. He jumped up when he saw the cops leave.

"Sam!" He yelled and ran into her arms. "You're okay!"

"I'm sorry Danny." He heard her voice whisper in his ear.

"It's okay." He hugged her tighter. He pulled away slightly though to kiss her cold cheek.

"Danny, we can't do this?" His eyes shot open and his heart seemed to stop.

"What?" He asked as he pulled away. He didn't know what it was, but something told him this wasn't his Sam. "Who are you?" He asked

"It's me, Sam."

"No you're not." He turned ghost and backed away. "Who are you and where is she?"

"I'm saving you Danny." Shifter turned into his normal human form. "Saving you from that bitch."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Danny's eyes were glowing bright and his voice was firm and cold.

"I'm saving you from her. She killed me and she'd kill you too." He said.

"Where is she!" He yelled.

"She's where she should be, rotting in hell." He smiled and flew off. Danny's mind wasn't working properly and didn't follow him.

"Sam..." He whispered.

"Suivez-moi." He heard that little french ghost say. He looked up to see her in front of him.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood." He was about to turn away.

"Oh my god you're dumb!" She yelled at him grabbing his arm. "Follow me, I know where she is."

"You speak english?" He asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know where she is. C'mon." He started to follow her forgetting about telling Tucker and Travis.

* * *

I know I'm late but Happy Holloween people! Sorry it's taking me a bit to get these chptrs up. I've been writing the chptrs on paper at school then just never type them up. Anyways... onto the next chptr... when I get it up that is. 


	9. The Fight for Sam

Summer Home

Chapter Nine:- The Fight for Sam

Hey I don't know if any of you noticed or not, but Shifter has appeared in human form before. He ran into Danny when he went to get ice.

* * *

Sam lay there her eyes shut tight and her hands flat on the plastic no longer pushing up. Her eyes red and tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Danny." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." She could barely breathe due to her hysterical crying. She opned her eyes and saw nothing but dirt around her. She could feel herself tense up. She knew that within no more than ten minutes, her phobia would really kick in and she wouldn't be able to breathe at all.

She closed her eyes and prepared to die.

* * *

Danny was too mad and impatient to cry. He was following the little girl ghost who would hopefully lead him to Sam.

"Who are you?" He finally asked her.

"Je m'appelle Collette." She replied.

"Look, english please." He said getting even more annoyed.

"Fine." She sighed. "My name's Collette. I was Shawn's best friend when we were both alive and my age." She couldn't have been more eight years old.

"Shawn?" Danny didn't know what she said talking about.

"Shawn, Shifter, the guy who took Sam." Collette said. "I've been following him and I saw where he hid her."

"How do I know your not just leading me into a trap?" He stopped and asked.

"What other choice do you have?" He nodded and continued to follow her. After a few minutes they landed where the winds were fast enough to knock them over.

"Where is she?" He shouted. The winds started to die down.

"Tu es stupide Danny." He shook his head at her. "Where do you think she is? He buried her." He looked down at the ground worried. "I have to go!" She shouted suddenly and took off as fast as she could.

"Thank you!" He yelled after her. "I'm coming Sam." He said. As he was about to jump into the earth, someone knocked him to the ground. "What the?"

"You fool!" He heard Shifter yell. "Why do you want to save her anyways?" He asked pinning Danny to the ground.

"Because I love her!" He shouted pushing him off.

"How could you love such an evil and sinful creature?" He asked regaining his balance. "All she'll do is break your heart!"

"You don't know her."

"I think I do. I know all women." They stood there staring each other down until Shifter made his move. He turned to black smoke and floated closer to Danny.

Danny tried to hit him but it did nothing while he was smoke. He started yelling in frustration. Just ten, Shifter changed his form back to human and punched him before Danny could react to his change.

"That's why you pay attention." He said to Danny while he was on his back. As Shifter smiled, Danny moved his leg and in one swift motion, knocking Shifter's feet from beneath him. (A/N: I did that to someone before) He fell to the ground as Danny got up.

"Thats why you watch your footing." Danny stood over his opponent proudly. Shifter growled and stood up. Danny was about to fire a ghost ray when Shifter grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back. "Ow... That actualy hurts." Danny said ust laying on his back.

"Get up and fight if you want her to live you foolish halfa." His eyes were glowing a bright red now. He watched Danny slowly stand then threw another punch that sent him back to the ground. "I don't know why the ghost zone fears you. You're weak." He laughed then kicked Danny's side.

"Maybe because I don't give up." Danny replied standing up with a bloody lip. Shifter narrowed his eyes to slits and shook his head.

"You're going to loose her and you know it."

"No I won't!" He yelled shooting a ghost ray at Shifter which hit him. "I'll never loose her! I won't!"

"You really think you-" He stopped when he looked up and saw Danny. "What the?"

Danny had a firm look on his face. It was that look that he rarely had on, the one that said he meant all buisness and wasn't in the mood for anything else. But that wasn't what shocked his opponent. It wasn't the fact that his eyes were glowing a dark green and showing hate. It was that his whole body was surrounded by a bright green glow that made him look like the most feared ghost ever. His fists were clenched hard and he stepped over Shifter.

"Where is she?" He asked. His voice was different too. It was deep and full of anger and hate. There was a slight growl as he finished too.

"Where she belongs, in hell." Danny bent down and grabbed the collar of Shifter's shirt. Once he pulled him onto his feet, he let out a ghostly wail then punched him back down.

Now it was Shifter's turn to stand with a bloody lip. He spit on the ground then ran at Danny. His anger caused his aim to be off when he threw a punch. His miss just caused him more anger which made it easier for Danny to dodge his throws. One of the times, Danny crouched down and the green glow that surrounded him, shot all over around him hitting Shifter to the ground in pain.

"Fine halfa!" He yelled. "I'm done playing fair!" He reached behind him and pulled out Vlad's device that caused Danny to loose his powers for a short time.

"Where'd you get that?" Danny asked backing away slowly.

"Vlad's a friend of mine." He smiled. Danny started flying away but Shifter was too fast. "Why do you let yourself get hurt by her?" He asked as he grabbed Danny. He shocked him with the device and Danny let out a scream as he was pushed out of his ghost mode. He just now realized how high up he was. "You are nothing to me." Shifter told him, then dropped him to the ground.

* * *

Sam thought she heard sounds above her but she thought it was just her mind playing ticks on her. Tears were no longer streaming down her face. She had no more tears to cry.

She just waited, waited for anything. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she couldn't breathe.

* * *

Danny fell to the ground cold and hurt. He couldn't move his left arm. He lay there a moment, soaking in the pain. He didn't even need to look at it to know it was broken.

"I'm sorry Sam. I tried." He whispered as the rain fell down onto him. He closed his eyes passing out from the pain.

* * *

Sam couldn't breathe. She started gasping for air and coughing. She twisted and turned trying anything but all that did was make it worse. _This is it._ She thought. _I'm going to die._ She looked up and saw nothing but dirt. She was able to let out a scream before passing out.

I won't be able to update for at least two weeks. I'm going on a cruise tomorrow!


	10. Aftermath

Summer Home

Chapter Ten:- Aftermath

Okay, one week not two... w/e. I got time on the cruise to type up this chptr so here it is.

Sam opened her eyes to see a bright light. All she saw at first was white, white walls, white lights. _Oh no._ She thought._ I'm actually dead. This is heaven._ But as her eyes adjusted more, she saw more and more of what seemed like a hospital room. There were bright lights around and the sun was shining in through the window. There was no one in the room except the boy in the bed next to her.

"Sam?" She heard a voice. She looked over to take a closer look at that boy.

"Danny? Is that you?" She turned her head to see and it was indeed Danny. She smiled and almost started crying. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." He said. By the sound of his voice, it sounded like he had just woken up too. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm a little dizzy." She said looking back at the ceiling. Their beds weren't far apart and Danny reached his hand out. Sam smiled and reached her hand out to hold his. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Hey. You guys are awake." Tucker said walking into the room. "You guys scared us there." He pulled up a chair in between their beds and sat down. He seemed to ignore the fact that they were holding hands. "What happened you guys?"

"Last thing I remember is laying in the sand and my arm hurt." Danny told him.

"That would make sense. We found you on the beach right after you passed out. Your arm's broken." He pointed to Danny's arm.

"Everything's a big blur to me." Sam jumped in.

"You know what's strange?" Tucker asked. "You passed out right above where Sam was buried and there was a giant X under you." He shrugged. "X marks the spot."

"So what? You just started digging where the X was hoping to find me?" Sam asked.

"Well, that and some ghost said you were there."

"Crazy french little girl, right?" Danny guessed.

"No. It was a guy." Tucker said. "Said his name was Shawn." Danny and Sam exchanged scared and confused looks. "He said he saw that you were buried there so we took a shot in the dark and you were there. Before we could thank him or anything, he took off."

"Does anyone know it was a ghost?" Danny asked.

"No. Well Travis does, but that's it. Otherwise it was a lucky guess as to where you were."

"Wait, Travis knows-" Sam started but as if on cue, Travis walked in. She tried to pull her hand away from Danny, but he held it tight.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked them. It confused Sam on how he didn't mind the fact that they were holding hands.

"We're okay. I don't think I ever thanked you or anything." Danny said. "Thanks." Travis just nodded. "Your parents just got here a few minutes ago."

"Great. Just what we need." Danny sighed. "My crazy parents yelling about ghosts."

"Actually, all your mom's been yelling about is you." Travis laughed a little finishing that sentence. But all Danny did was groan.

"With a broken arm, I won't be able to fight ghosts. This sucks."

"Danny!" Sam gasped. "Travis is right here."

"Oh he knows already. He knows everything." Danny had a little irritation in his voice as he finished too.

"Yeah, they told me everything. Strange life you have huh?" Travis smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well I guess it's good I don't have to lie to you." She said looking at him. Just then the nurse came in and asked Tucker and Travis to leave. They left willingly.

"Good to know you're both awake." She wrote a few things down on her clipboard. "I know you'll be asked a lot of questions so I won't bother you with my personal ones."

"Thank you." Danny said removing his hand from Sam's.

"By the way, my name's Janet."

"How long were we out for?" Sam asked.

"Well you were found at around midnight or so... so I guess it's only been a few hours. It's only about seven o'clock now." Janet wrote a few more things down then headed for the door. "There's an officer here who wants to talk to you in a moment." She told them before she left.

"What are we going to say? A ghost took me?" Sam asked him as soon as Janet left.

"Tell them the truth. Not saying they'll believe you but we'll all back you up." He looked back to the ceiling. "Hell maybe they'll believe it after everything that's happened."

"Danny," Sam said making him turn his head. "I-"

"Hello. I'm Officer Smith." A man said walking in and cutting Sam off. "I'd like to ask you two a few things." Sam and Danny nodded and answered all questions.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny and Sam were both aloud to leave. They made their way out of the hospital and back to the cabin to collect their things. They wanted to go home. Tucker, Travis, Sam, and Danny took one car while everyone else was already heading home.

"Man... We were only here for what, three days?" Tucker asked in the car.

"Yeah." Danny sighed. "I'm ready for a vacation. What about you guys?" They laughed a little.

"Yeah I think I could use one." Sam raised her hands. "God, this headache is going to kill me." She put her hand to her head.

"Why don't you rest a little? We still have a bit to go." Travis said driving.

"You got time to sleep before we get there." Tucker agreed.

"I can't fall asleep in a car. It's impossible." She said moving around a little. Danny, who was sitting next to her, lifted his right arm, the only good one he had.

"C'mon." He said. Sam already knew what he meant. She scooted closer to him and felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders while she rested her head on his shoulder. She completely forgot that Travis was in the car at that point. All she wanted was peace.

Danny sighed as he felt her breathing steadily which told him she was asleep. He saw Travis and Tucker exchange smiles and he just shook his head at them.

"You know we still have to tell her about all this. She doesn't know." Danny whispered.

"Not like she cares." Travis laughed a little. "She still thinks that me and her are going out and look how comfortable she is with you. She's not going to be able to kill me for having a girlfriend."

* * *

"Wake up Sam. We're here." She heard Danny say and she felt him gently shake her. "We need to grab our stuff." She slowly lifted her head and looked around. Tucker and Travis had already left the car and were inside.

"I don't wanna get up." She whined with a fake tone which made Danny laugh a little.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. My headache's gone." She slowly climbed out of the car with him closely behind. "Danny. Before we go in, I have something to tell you." He nodded and looked at her with a hopeful look. "I-"

"C'mon guys. I'm not packing for you!" Tucker yelled out the window.

"That's happened twice now. Oh well. We better get going." She turned and went toward the door but Danny pulled her back.

"They'll understand." He said before pushing his lips to hers. It was a slow kiss, one that lasted only a few moments but felt like a lifetime. They closed their eyes and just stood there almost in shock. He did pull away though. He opened her eyes in time to see her eyes slowly flutter open. "I've wanted to do that for years." He smiled.

"What's going on?" Travis asked walking out of the house to see them.

"Oh god Travis..." Sam gasped. "Oh god I'm sorry." She turned to him. "Travis, I-I..." He held up his hand and stopped her.

"I know." He smiled. "He knows I know. Everyone knows I know they know but you."

"Okay I didn't understand that." The guys laughed.

"C'mon, Cupcake. We'll explain." Travis said leading her into the house. Once she was seated on the couch they started explaining.

"Okay... So... You were paid by Tucker to take me out, make Danny jealous, and somehow get us together?" Travis nodded. "All while you have a girlfriend?" He nodded again. Sam stood up and walked over to him. She reached a hand to his cheek gently and smiled. She stroked it once with her thumb then pulled her hand back a little bit. She pulled it back just enough to slap him, and she did. She slapped him.

"Ouch!" Danny said while Tucker just stood there with his mouth open.

"I guess I deserved that." She nodded then walked over to Tucker.

"Oh no! No way!" Tucker started backing up but she just smiled. She jumped forward and hugged him. "Umm... Ok. This isn't what I expected."

"I know." Just then, she dug her nails into his back just enough to cause him a little pain.

"Ow!" He shouted. "I helped you! Why do I get pain?"

"Because." She stated simply. "Oh by the way Travis, sorry, but it was needed." He nodded understanding a little.

"Okay Sam." Danny said. "Your turn."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Oh." She sighed. "Well his name was Shawn. I met him last year a little before I met Travis. We decided to go out for the summer at that goth camp but we both knew it would just be for the summer because we lived so far apart. Well he started off like a normal person but after awhile, he became more stalkerish. He would panic when I'd go out at night with friends without him and things like that. When the end of the summer came, he said that he'd stay with me. Go home with me and not get on the plane home. Well I told him it was only a summer fling and he needed to go home. He got on the plane and about twenty minutes after the take off, it blew up with him on it." They all looked at her with a somewhat sympathetic look. "Well now, he said he had met some ghost named Malcolm who helped him see that all women are evil and sinful. So he took his revenge on me and spread it to every woman on earth. He tortured them with their worst fear which eventually killed them. He thinks he's doing all men a favor."

"That's what he meant." Danny said aloud while everyone looked at him funny. "He told me he was saving me from you and your ways. He kept asking me why I wanted to suffer and be tortured by you." Danny went and sat beside Sam then put his arm around her again. "But you're not torture at all. Not to me." She smiled up at him.

"Alright." Tucker spoke up. "One more story that needs clearing up." They all looked up at him. "What's with the cupcake thing?"

"Well, there was a food fight at camp and while we were throwing food around," Travis explained. "Sam here, got hit with a cupcake that after hitting her chest, slid down her shirt and got caught in her bra." Danny and Tucker laughed only to get a groan from Sam. "Hence the name Cupcake."

"Oh he didn't even tell you the best part." She told them. "As I'm scooping frosting out of my shirt, the head master walks in and sees me with my hand in my shirt." The boys couldn't help but burst out laughing.

* * *

The ride home was quiet and boring. No one really spoke and everyone but Tucker, the driver, slept. Travis stayed back at the house and waited to catch a plane. Danny and Sam were curled up in the back sleeping. Tucker looked in the review mirror and smiled at the sight.

When they got to Danny's house, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were standing outside waiting for them. The moment Danny got out of the car, Maddie ran up to him and hugged him.

"Okay, broken arm here, pain." He told her and she backed off a little.

"You know Mom's not letting you leave the house ever again?" Jazz told him and he just laughed. "Good luck with ghosts with that thing too." She whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'll need it." He smiled.

It took hours before Danny and Sam got another minute alone. When they did, it was getting dark and they were standing outside on his front porch. They didn't say anything for a few moments.

"So you uhh, wanted to tell me something." Danny spoke up.

"Oh yeah. Hopefully I won't get interrupted this time." She smiled then looked down. She took his hand and held it. "Danny, I love you and I don't mean as just a friend. I mean I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, in the same way." He leaned down and went for that one kiss, the one that sealed it all. His lips touched hers and enough electricity went through them to light up the neighborhood. Their eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His one good arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She melted into him careful not to hurt his broken arm.

When they did pull away, their eyes stayed closed for a few more moments. She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

"I better be going." She said turning away.

"Do you want a lift? I'll fly you over there."

"Danny, your arm's broken. You won't be able to carry me" He gave her the 'try me' look. "Besides, you should rest. I'll be fine. Night."

"Night, Sammy-kins." She turned and glared at him.

"Watch it ghost boy." She smiled and left him smiling himself by his front door.

* * *

Okay, so what did you guys think of the ending? I'll put an epilogue up real soon... actually it's already done I just want to wait until I get more reviews for this chptr so it should be up in a few days. 


	11. Epilogue

Summer Home

Chapter Eleven:- Epiloge

Here is the final chptr in Summer Home...

The last two weeks had been a bit rocky because of what had happened to them all. Everyone had questions they wanted answered and no matter how many times they answered, they still got the same questions, especialy now that Sam and Danny were going out.

But it was starting to die down. All the hectic questions, the being mobbed by people, and the constant need for rest.

No one had heard from Shifter within the past two weeks which led Danny to think that maybe he had given up and gone back into the ghost zone in peace. Sam wasn't as sure but kept her chin high and hoped for the very best. Tucker also hoped for the best but was still a little unsure about the whole thing.

* * *

Danny sat in school somewhat sleeping when he felt a crumpled up piece of paper hit his head. He looked around then on the ground. He picked it up, opened it and read it.

Danny,  
I won't see you until tomorrow so I wanted to thank you for the teddy bear you put in my locker this morning. It's so cute. (And you know I don't use the word 'cute' often)  
Sam  
P.S. Wake up you moron! There's a test on this crap tomorrow!

Danny smiled at the last part but then had to think a moment. He didn't put any bear in her locker. He looked back at her and she smiled at him. He shrugged it off and resumed sleeping. He'd ask about it later.

Sam just smiled when she saw him resume his sleeping position. No matter what he did, to her, he always seemed adorable. As she started day dreaming, a pencil poked her from behind. She turned back to see Tucker.

"Can you keep your eyes off of him for like three seconds?" He whispered. All she did was roll her eyes and turn back around. "Fine, ignore me."

After school, Sam had to take off quickly for a job interview. Tucker and Danny caught up with each other at the Nasty Burger though to hang out.

"So do you know anything about the teddy bear in Sam's locker?" Danny asked.

"I thought you put it in there."

"No. I don't think I did."

"Hmm... Probably a wrong locker thing. That happens." They both shrugged.

"I guess."

"Oh. Travis just e-mailed me last night. He says that he hopes you and Sam are doing okay."

"You can tell him we're fine."

"Fine?" Tucker laughed a little. "Oh please. You're almost never apart. It makes me want to be sick."

"Oh shut up." Danny threw a fry at his friend and laughed. "Besides, I hear Valerie is single agian. You gonna try to get hooked up?"

"No."

"Why not?" Danny said with a full mouth. "You're like in love with her."

"I've moved on. I have a new interest." Tucker said proudly.

"Oh really?" He swallowed. "Who?" Tucker didn't answer just raised his eyebrows, grabbed his tray, and left. "Oh c'mon! That's mean! You gotta tell me." Danny chased after him out of the Nast Burger.

Meanwhile, looking in the window, was a familiar ghost who smiled and shook his head.

"I'm back." He laughed.

* * *

Well... that's it for this story! If you couldn't tell, I'm thinking about doing a sequel and a lot of this would help me lead into it. So farewell for now and I hope you guys check out my other stories sometime! 


End file.
